The Wind Blew Silver
by sabrina-diamond
Summary: A girl called Moran Defay is convinced that the Lady of the Lake is stalking her... Based on something I drew a while ago


_The Wind Blew Silver_

By Sabrina diamond

Moran blinked, besides her desk there was a scented note. The deceptively simple note was addressed with a bookmark next to the book she was about to pick up for class, she knew that her simpering sidekick was loitering around and probably forgot to pick it up. The mean gothic punk girl shook her head with utter glee, that note was a ruse to get her in trouble with Mrs. Kudos.

It was addressed '_To Moran, for your eyes only'._ The handwriting was one she recognised, one that belonged to her enemy, the one who she detested since high school started. Moran Defay fingered the edges of the devious envelope, should she open it? If she did open the strikingly plain note, wouldn't her other classmates snigger at her. She could just imagine their reactions as they laughed away at the note: 'Moran got a _girlfriend,_ isn't it grand?'

No matter how perverse they might think she was, Moran didn't want them to get the wrong idea about her… They might think she was a lesbian (which she clearly wasn't).

Just then, there was a shuddering rattle as the wind picked up, whirling around the edges of the quadrangle. Moran felt the breeze pick up; the air caused her to shudder profusely as she finally found the courage to rip open the envelope. The pieces of the remainders fell away as what was left was revealed. What was revealed was another note, much to the teen's disappointment.

(Damn, that was an eyesore, Moran thought heatedly.)

_Dear Moran, I shall meet you in three days. I do not know how you managed to find out my secret, but trust me you shall hear of my deeds. The lady of the Lake is coming soon and you shall have to listen to me, DO NOT TELL your classmates about this encounter, no matter how tempted you may be._

_I shall trust your preposition and you shall keep your word… A certain price, which will be fulfilled soon? The Harbinger. _

Moran could not make a head or tail of this, sure she knew the Harbinger's long kept secret, but what did she mean about the rest of the promise…? _Lady of the Lake indeed!_ A harsh and bitter smirk appeared on the punk's face, she might have to do some research on this _Lady of the Lake._

Moran quickly ran to the spacious library, which gave her some strange looks from the students.

She switched on her computer, making sure she was logged into the network and the administrator wasn't on, before doing some research on the maiden… It was a very long time before the lone female relished the sound of the break time chatter.

_**As her name indicates, the figure of **__**'Morgan Le Fay' appears to have been originally a fairy rather than a human woman. Later transformed into a woman, and King Arthur's half sister, she became an enchantress to continue her powers…**_ Moran scanned the printed words, hardly taking in what she was reading. She hardly paused in her dedicated reading… So, this lady was an _enchantress, _which did not calm the teen punk one single bit as she continued.

_**Morgan begins her study of magic, but is interrupted when Uther betroths her. Unhappy with her husband, she takes a string of lovers until she is caught by young Guinevere, who expels her from court in disgust. The modern image of Morgan is often that of a villain: a seductive, megalomaniacal sorceress who wishes to overthrow Arthur.**_

At this point, Moran refused to read any more of the text, she decided to storm off without shutting down her computer. The wind howled as it was restrained.

Moran decided that she shall not ask the Harbinger directly, she greatly feared the winged girl's wrath if she had managed to pick up clues that she _knew_ of who Morgan was Since the punk knew of her enemy's secret, did her winged enemy not wish for _revenge?_

The next day there was an excursion to see the Gardens of Elyria; everyone was excited at the prospects of the outing… Except for Moran, she was downcast and fiddled with her jet-black earring in nervousness. The punk girl did not wish to tell the geography teacher why she was so depressed.

"Come, now… Look at that beautiful lake with the sparkling water." The other boy laughed.

Moran tried to calm herself down, breathing deeply as she forced herself to look across to the lake.

Walking across to the water's edge, she stared down at the beautiful azure water lapping at her front.

Concentrating on the water made her calm, Moran being a Taurus and all that (she believed in astrology a lot more than most people). There were cold-white water lilies and emerald leafy plants strewn across the slightly dirty lake water, Moran couldn't help but smile a tiny bit at the sight…

Safire, the slightly benign girl with the deeply cerulean hair was fascinated at the same sight.

But Moran pushed Safire into the lake out of pure spite, "Why don't you look at other things?"

The only response from the other girl was a terrifying glare as she clambered up the lake's edge. For a moment Moran thought that Safire's usually purple eyes had… Flashed a deep gold colour, but when she looked again it was back to normal. Moran shook her head; she must have been hallucinating like before. People's eyes don't flash colours, she scolded herself.

All of a sudden, Moran froze in fear as she saw into the distance. She could see a willowy yet stern hand rising out of the lake followed by a firm fleshed arm. Moran could feel the blood draining from her face as she gasped in single-minded terror, she could see the wetly tarnished blade emblazoned with the one engraved word, the word on the sword was… _Excalibur!!!_

Yelping with fear, the punk ran away from the lake as fast as her strong legs could carry her.

To the puzzlement of Mrs. Kudos, nothing would convince the gothic girl not to bulge from her foetal position, not even her friends. "Moran," the teacher called, "If you don't come out of the bus, you will miss the rest of the tour. The only reply was a scared "I don't care," from the girl. Meanwhile, another unseen girl grinned to herself, her threat was working…!

The next day, the other classmates were rapt about the news. Leaves blew across the sidewalk.

"Ahahaha!" shouted Orano, sharp and black spiky hair was ruffled, "Moran sure is a coward!"

"Sword and arm indeed, whatever next?" nodded another girl happily.

"Next thing you know, she won't even exit her apartment!" yelled a plain boy.

"I would like to see that!" stated Kai, a half-blind visiting student.

Moran was sorely tempted to tell them to _shut up!_ But she remembered the note and kept quiet.

Unfortunately that was only for ten minutes… Finally, she blurted out the secret.

Every student listening fell quiet as Moran revealed everything, suddenly something occurred.

Moran could feel eyes staring at her, but non-human eyes. A tawny barn owl was watching her intently from a bare tree, its large promiscuous eyes intent on her. Owls, she remembered, were messengers of misfortune in several cultures as well as resembling wisdom.

What if this feathered animal was an omen sent by the Lady? Several shivers streaked down her back as she turned away. But still the feeling of being watched by several people was unmistakable. The students laughed at her reaction, "Moran, it's just an owl!"

But Moran knew better…

All around her the wind of the night blew, but the elemental girl hardly even felt the cold. It whistled all around her, but the winged female hadn't noticed. She was one with the elements; they embraced her and fuelled her inner energy. She was the one who kept watch on the ebbing portal; the Harbinger always watched those who were being naive.

Privately, the Harbinger of the Portal thought that the human was being tardy as usual. Humans were always late for something and they were usually not worthy of her time or energy…

Of course, that punk knew of her secret. The Harbinger gripped her single sword even tighter, feeling the raw intent course through her veins. Furious passion of revenge and the icy emotions raged as one as the winged girl waited for the regrets the wind sang to her. Finally, the figure appeared, panting as Moran gazed in awe at the red and blue wings the girl had possessed…

"Moran, you have come of your own desire…" The cool voice echoed slightly, undemanding.

"I'm sorry," Moran snarled, "Sorry for everything that I and my sidekick had done…"

Moran flinched as the Harbinger strode up to her, she could feel the single gaze penetrating...

"You have openly told your classmates about the Lady of the Lake." 

The punk felt nervous, surely the girl would punish her now… She knew no requiems.

"I hold the Excalibur in my hands," continued the Harbinger convincingly as she looked, "Morgan knew you have disobeyed my commands. You should know that I'm dangerous when provoked… I am the Phoenix of dual Fire-Ice. My elements are two in one."

To demonstrate, Harbinger held up a spear of solid yet pure ice. And yet the spear was flaming hot to the touch… Moran couldn't stop looking in horrid fascination as the Harbinger glared.

"Say you are never revealing my secret again," shouted Harbinger as the wind picked up and howled unmercifully.

"Morgan knows of this misdeed. _Beg for your mercy…_" There was a swing as the wind threw the silver sword across the pavement. An owl was watching Moran noticed; _it was the same owl._

"That's right, beg for your mercy," taunted the Harbinger to Moran's dismay…

"I'm sorry, I truly am sorry!" screamed Moran, shielding herself from the pain as the silver sword cut into her ankle. "Please forgive me, tell Morgan Le Fay that please!"

"You are paranoid of your own ancestor," muttered Harbinger, "Isn't that shameful?"

Moran's exaggerated mouth dropped open of its own accord. _"What?"_

"I should know; Morgan Le Fay was watching you in that owl form… In order for you to learn about forgiveness," admitted the Harbinger, "I was told by Morgan to tell you about this..."  
"So you're not going to punish me after all?" said a trembling but relieved Moran. She couldn't stop trembling after her ordeal.

"No, but I suggest you watch your lips in the future and don't treat people as badly as you had in the past. What comes around turns around…." warned the Harbinger as she left. Moran just fell to her knees in relief. The wind kept blowing bits of the envelope Moran was holding around the twilight sky… The pieces fell apart and scattered. And the wind blew silver on that starry night...


End file.
